SuperWhoLock
by MissKitty58
Summary: The 10th Doctor, Rose, and Sherlock team up to go investigate a case that sounds alien, where they run into Sam and Dean. Rated T for lots of torturing and some mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Rose watched the Doctor intently while he was tinkering with the TARDIS controls.

"Where are we going next?" She asked, with an innocent smile.

The Doctor smiled at her, melting her heart and leaving her stunned for a few seconds. "Earth. I received a call from one of my friends. He's a... consulting detective, but what he does is truly a work of magic. He needs help with a case... he says it might be... alien."

Rose frowned, she was hoping to visit another planet or save a race... but, meeting one of the Doctor's old friends? Kinda sounds boring... Although she really wasn't excited, she still gave the Doctor a grin and said, "Sounds fascinating. Aliens you say? On earth? We might as well..."

He just got up and messed with the TARDIS controls, sending them flying back to Earth. The TARDIS made it's trademark sound, and with a thump they landed. "Come on!" the Doctor exclaimed, grabbing Rose by the hand and yanking her outside of the TARDIS.

Rose once again frowned. Present day England? This was what he had in mind? The pair strolled down a street, stopping at a little apartment labeled, 221 B. "This is it..." The doctor murmured, lost in his thoughts. He knocked on the door and a short blonde man answered.

"Hello..." The Doctor cheerily said.

"Let me guess, here to see Sherlock?" The blonde man began, "Well I'm John, if you need anything. I believe he is upstairs, do come in."

The Doctor smiled at his hospitality and coaxed Rose in, his hand resting on her shoulder, guiding her through the door. What they heard couldn't even be put into words. They heard a beautiful sound of a violin. It sounded like misery and beauty all wrapped up in one astonishing song. Rose gaped at the noise.

"That's Sherlock, alright. Always playing that violin of his..." The Doctor whispered to rose, his lips brushing her ear and making her shiver.

"It's beautiful..." she began, but found herself at a loss of words. The Doctor opened the door to head inside the room, and saw his old friend. A man with short curly black hair and a long black trench coat like the one the doctor was wearing, only his was brown.

"You're alive..." The Doctor started, tears welling up in his eyes. The man just smiled and put down his violin. "You fell..." the Doctor began again, completely at a lack of better words. Rose was confused, why hadn't the doctor said anything about this?

"Of course... now, sit Doctor, you look like you're about to faint." he murmured, his eyes on Rose. "And who is this?" he asked the Doctor, his gaze still resting on Rose.

"Just a friend of mine. This is Rose."  
the Doctor informed him.

"Hello." Rose said, a sincere smile on her face.

Sherlock grinned and said," Well Rose, I can tell that you are right handed, your hair has been bleached one too many times, you might be having problems at home with your mother, due to the weary look on your face, and the fact your cellphone is not in your front pocket, it is in your back. You are from this time too, due to the design of your shoes. I can also tell that you have feelings for this man, The Doctor."

Rose stared at him, awe struck. She could her cheeks going bright pink. "Doctor...?" she asked, hoping for some comfort.

"Don't worry about him, he does this sort of thing..." the Doctor faltered.

Sherlock smiled and said," Now, since we've all been acquainted with each other, we should head to this crime scene. I something weird... there was this weird smell, almost like rotten eggs. Sulfur maybe...? Anyway, we should go, we don't want anyone messing with the evidence."

"I'll stay behind," John said, " I have a date tonight."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and murmured," You and your pointless dates... Well, come along Doctor, and feel free to bring Rose, just make sure she doesn't touch anything," he said, looking rose up and down.

Rose just glared at him. The trio left the apartment, and caught a ride in a taxi.

"So... tell us more about this... alien." The Doctor said.

"Well," Sherlock mumbled," What is there to tell? There was a dead woman, she was unidentified, her head was torn to shreds by this... thing. John and I examined her body, everything was normal, except her eyes. They were almost a black color, I've never seen anything like it.

"Wellllllll," The Doctor began, "It must be alien. Or maybe just a murder, and black contacts...?

They chatted about nothing in particular until the taxi came to a halt, about a block away from the scene. Rose tipped the driver and they all got out, following Sherlock there. They soon reached the scene. It was in the middle of a small patch of grass, and what they saw confused them. There was already a car there, a civilian car.

"What?" The Doctor asked

They walked towards the car. It was black, and rather nice. It was a 1967 Chevy Impala, the Doctor guessed. Why was it at the crime scene? What was a civilian doing here? They spotted two men across the field, crouching by the body.

"Excuse me-" Sherlock yelled, hoping to get their attention. "You boys can not be here, this is a crime scene."

The taller one out of the two walked over. He was rather good looking, Rose thought. He had long brown hair and golden eyes.

"Hello," he said, with a deep voice. " I'm Sam Smith, and this is my partner Dean Thompson." He flashed an FBI badge at the group, all seriousness in his voice.

Sherlock took it all in. That badge, he knew, was a fake. He just thought he might be able to get information from the boys before he turned them in for impersonating government officials.

The other boy sauntered over met eyes with Rose. He looked like the other boy, just shorter hair and green eyes. "Hey, babe. I'm Dean."

Rose giggled. The Doctor looked Dean up and down, cleared his throat rather loudly, then put a protective arm around rose. Rose was not used to being fought over by the Doctor, but oh, did she like it.

Dean rolled his eyes and looked at Sherlock. " Anyway, if you guys could get going, my partner and I have some serious work to do." Sherlock nodded and turned away, followed by Rose and The Doctor.

"What was that Sherlock!?" The doctor hissed, far enough away the boys wouldn't hear.

"Just trust me... There's something off about those two... we should observe them from afar before making any serious decisions." Sherlock simply said, wandering off behind a large tree overlooking the crime scene.

"You mean... we are going to spy on them?" Rose asked, sweet and full of innocence. Sherlock just nodded and pulled them behind the tree.

They watched, for what seemed like hours, until something interesting happened. The taller of the brothers, Sam, walked over to their car and popped the trunk open. He pulled out what looked like a bag of salt.

"Salt...?" Rose wondered aloud.

Sam poured the salt into a circle, and him and his brother stood inside, chanting something in another language.

"What are they doing?" The doctor inquired.

Rose was, for the first time in her life, scared of humans. The boys kept chanting, and stayed inside the salt circle the entire time.

"Lunatics..." Sherlock breathed, deciding he had had enough of spying, and tried to come up with a plan.

The three finally decided on a plan where Rose would walk over to Dean, the one who had flirted with her, and ask what was going on, with a little bit of flirting here and there. She would come back with the information, and share it with Sherlock and the Doctor. (The Doctor was not enthusiastic about said plan, but Sherlock was right, they needed information.)

After a little bit of begging from Sherlock, Rose finally agreed to carry out her part of the plan. She reapplied another coat of lip gloss, and headed in for the kill. She skipped toward Dean, who was still in the salt circle with his brother. "These guys are crazy..." she thought aloud. She came within a few feet of them and said, "Hello! I don't believe you caught my name. I'm Rose," she said with an innocent smile.

"Hey..." Dean started, lost in her big brown eyes.

"Please excuse my brother..." Sam mumbled, elbowing his brother in the side. The boys stepped out of the salt circle to talk to her.

Rose giggled and breathed, "No... he's... fine..." and licked her lips. She could barely contain herself. This was Sherlock's plan? She felt so stupid, she always hated flirting.

Dean's eyes went wide and he walked over to her, and ran his hand along her curves.

The Doctor, still watching, was not pleased. He was ready to knock that guy out for touching Rose like that. But again... all part of the plan...

Rose and Dean continued flirting, and Rose finally asked, "So, whatcha boys doing here?"

"Umm... Stuff..." Dean answered, lost in her beautiful face.

Sam walked away, obviously annoyed with his brother.

"Your brother, what was he doing with that salt...?" she asked, tracing her finger along Dean's collarbone.

Dean gulped. How could he tell her he was trying to exorcize demons? Would she think he was crazy? At that moment, he didn't care. He was so lost in Rose that it didn't matter.

"I was... uh... exorcizing demons...?" He sheepishly claimed.

Rose just stared at him and said, "Yeah... Okay... I'll be with my friends, if you need me..."

She skipped away, glad she got that information. Dean was upset. Had he just repelled her? Someone as beautiful as her? He was disgusted with himself.

Rose walked back to the guys. "Well," she began," they told me they were exorcizing demons. Sherlock laughed. The Doctor sat in stone cold silence, he looked terrified.

After Rose and Sherlock stopped laughing, Rose looked at the doctor and asked, " Doctor- Are you okay...?"

"Yes! Why wouldn't I be!" he exclaimed, fear still heavy in his eyes.

"Okay...?" Rose said, looking back to Sherlock. "So what now?"

The Doctor said, " We run. We run as far as we can and we don't look back. Ever. We're doomed."

Rose was starting to get seriously concerned about the Doctor. "Doctor...? You're scaring me..." she said, fear filling her body. The Doctor was never scared like this.

"Rose," the doctor said," I want you to go back to the TARDIS and put it on emergency settings. Sherlock, go home and lock your doors. I have to face these men alone."

"No. Rose said. I'm not leaving you. You seem scared, and I don't like it. I'm not leaving. What's going on?"

"Oh Rose, " the Doctor began. "Evil. Evil is real. Evil is everywhere, and these boys are the only things protecting us from it. Darkness is everywhere. And for so long I've been trying to keep you in the light. But the sun is setting, and along with it goes the light. The day is ending Rose, your day is ending."

"What...? Doctor...? Stop it, you're scaring me." Rose said, on the brink of tears.

"Sherlock, " the Doctor began, " Take her to your apartment. Now."

Sherlock just nodded and threw a kicking and screaming Rose over his shoulder, and headed back to his house to keep her safe.

The Doctor headed towards the boys, fear overtaking his movements. "Sam, Dean, I know what you're doing." The boys stopped their investigation and walked towards him. The boys were very confused as to how this man knew what was going on... and believed them.

"Yeah," Dean challenged, "Prove it."

The Doctor simply said, "I know you, Dean Winchester. And I know your brother. I know everything about you boys. And most of all, I know something you need to know."

Dean was shaken, and answered, "Oh yeah, what?"

"I know that silence will fall when the question is asked."

"Yeah, and what does that mean? What question?" Dean spat.

A sad smile crept upon the Doctor's lips. He turned around, and walked away, his long brown coat blowing in the crisp autumn air.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean sighed. "Sammy…" He tried, stunned. Sam was just as confused. How did this man know so much about them? Was he a hunter too? What question?

"Uh… Maybe he is just another hunter… What does he mean by the whole question thing…?" Sam stuttered, pausing after each word.

"I don't know man, but I say we find out." Dean hissed. He had no other choice. He had to follow this man, see if he knew anything. He didn't like it, but if it came down to it he might just have to torture the guy. He was obviously hiding something from them, and the Winchester boys didn't like it one bit. They darted into the Impala, driving off in the direction the Doctor had gone. They were just about to give up when they passed a small apartment, labeled 221 B. The mysterious man had briskly opened the door and stepped in.

"I say we follow him," Sam growled, a husky voice making each word sound menacing. The boys got out of the car, loaded their guns, and kicked down the door. They were expecting to find a hunter's den or something, but all they saw was a staircase leading up to a door that was labeled, "Holmes and Watson".

"Maybe the dude has a girlfriend…" Dean guessed.

Sam rolled his eyes and cocked his gun. "That's not important. All we know is that this guy's last name is Holmes, maybe Watson. Lets call Garth, maybe he knows something…" he trailed. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed Garth's number. It rang a couple times, and then Garth picked up. "Yeah, hey Garth, Its Sam Winchester. We need you to research some guy under the name Holmes or Watson. Yeah, Dude wears a trench coat, has a girl with him. Brown hair, said something about a question…? Yeah, thanks dude. Talk to you later."

Dean scoffed and kicked down the second door, gun in hand. There was the man that had talked to him earlier, the one with the black curly hair. The girl Dean had flirted with was sitting across from him, her head resting on the mysterious man's shoulder. The Winchesters couldn't believe it; everything was so calm. But, they knew what they had to do, and put a bullet through the leg of the man who had known so much about them. The man blacked out instantly, and the blonde girl screamed, a high-pitched shrill.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor woke up tied to a chair with an overwhelming pain in his leg. The shackles were so tight; he could barely feel his fingers. There was rope tied around his waist. He couldn't reach his sonic screwdriver. His senses were dazed, and it took him a while to get the room into focus. It looked like some kind of dungeon, was he going to be tortured? What had happened? The last thing he had remembered was sitting at Sherlock's flat, with Rose resting her head on his shoulder. Rose… Where was she? He heard screaming, it sounded like it was coming from a girl. Were they harming Rose? Were they captured by aliens? Demons? Sam and Dean were supposed to get their job done. He screamed, the pain in his leg unbearable. He sworn he could heard a chuckle from someone else in the room.

"Come on dude, we have to see if this little piggy will squeal. I'm surprised the blonde chick won't crack, even after we put a bullet in her leg. But she isn't a demon, so I'm not sure if we should kill her or not." It sounded like Dean. Was this the doing of the Winchester boys? Did he scare them when he told them about the question? And worst of all, what had they done to Rose? What they had said finally dawned on him. They had shot Rose. Somewhere, Rose was alone, in pain. This was more than he could bear. This was all his fault. Why did they have to come here? What had they done to Sherlock?

"Garth called me back, he found some kind of detective website. Apparently this guy is a genius, we shouldn't mess with him. But we need answers, so if he won't start talking…" The voices were getting closer now. The Doctor was enraged, miserable, and in so much agony. It was very dark and damp in the room. The Doctor could smell blood. His own, or other's, he couldn't tell. He thought he could hear breathing next to him, but dismissed it as a childish thought.

Suddenly, there was a beam of light and the sound of metal grinding as the door opened.

"Hello boys," a male voice teased. It sounded like the sound was coming from next to him. There was another person in here after all. Did they have women and children in here? He tried to look at where the voice was coming from. His eyes hadn't adjusted to the light yet, and all he saw was a shadowy figure tied in a chair. He wasn't alone. That was somewhat of a relief. If he wasn't alone, maybe someone was with Rose. Maybe she wasn't isolated after all.

Two very tall figures stepped inside the room, and the Doctor could make out the shape of a knife in one of their hands. "Shut up Crowley." one yelled, and advanced toward Crowley, plunging the knife straight into his heart.

"That tickled, do it again!" Crowley mocked. The doctor was confused. A wound like that should have been fatal to a human being. Why was this man still alive? Maybe none of this was real, and it was all some kind of a drug-induced haze. One of the figures moved toward the doctor. "Dean…?" he asked, realizing he knew his capturer.

"Shut up," Dean bellowed, the knife in his hand seeming so very distant and unreal. "How do you know our names? You a demon, you son of a bitch?" The Doctor had never been treated like this before.

"Dean… This is so very low of you. I remember you when you were just a child; I traveled to the day you were born. I knew you would be something great someday. This isn't you Dean." All of this was true, when The Doctor had heard about the so-called legends Sam and Dean Winchester; he had to know more about them.

"Huh, so you're a time-traveler then?" Dean smirked. This guy must be an angel then, no human can time travel.

"Well, yes." The Doctor started. "Something of the sort." His eyes never strayed from the man next to him. Fatal amounts of blood were gushing from the wound in this neck, he should really be dead by now. Instead the man was laughing.

"You call that torture?" The man grinned, blood shining from his teeth. The taller of the two boys, Sam, Plunged his own knife into Crowley's hand. Crowley didn't even flinch. The doctor didn't understand how he wasn't showing pain. The pain in his own leg was enough pain to last a lifetime. His heart broke when he realized Rose was feeling the same thing.

The Doctor sighed, tears welling up in his eyes. He closed his eyes, and prepared for the inevitable hours of torture to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock gasped, the sharp intake of air burning his lungs. His vision was foggy, and he was tied to something. It was pitch black in the room, and Sherlock never liked the dark, it meant he couldn't make deductions. He felt an irritating tug at his wrists when he tried to reach up to wipe his eyes. Rope. Someone bound him here. Where was he?

He finally came to his senses. He heard a whimpering sound next to him. It was pitiful, like a lost puppy. It almost sounded like a girl. "Hello, miss? May I ask where I am? Or need I figure out myself?". More whimpering.

"Sher... Sherlock?" the girl faltered. She sounded like she was in pain.

"Rose? Are you alright, dear?" No response, just more whimpering. She wasn't alright.

"They... They shot my leg." She murmured, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Who? They? There's more than one?" Sherlock had a billion questions buzzing about in his mind. And if there was one thing he didn't like, it was not having answers. He couldn't see a damn thing, which meant he couldn't make deductions. No deductions meant no plan. Great.  
The shocked girl continued to cry, silently, except for a few escaping whimpers and squeals. Sherlock didn't really feel bad for her, empathy was never one of his qualities. He wanted her to shut up so he could go to his mind palace and try and come up with a plan. But he imagined John standing there, scolding him, saying that telling a crying person to shut up was a bad thing to do and to say he was sorry.  
He didn't have time for that.

"Could you just shut up..." He paused, "Please?" There. Manners were good, right? John would be proud of him. Rose let out a gasp, then a squeal. She was quiet though, which Sherlock appreciated.

Many minutes of deafening silence followed, interrupted by the occasional sniffle from Rose.

"Rose..." Sherlock whispered. "Where is the Doctor?"


	5. Chapter 5

He screamed. They laughed. He cried for help. They laughed some more.

The Doctor was in so much pain. Between the agonizing dull ache in his leg, and the additional wounds in his shoulder and hands added by Dean, he couldn't stand it. He kept trying to regenerate, but he didn't seem to have enough power. Maybe he wasn't supposed to die today. Maybe.

Even though he was being tortured at the moment, his mind kept drifting back to Rose. The poor girl. She had been shot in the leg just as he had. He knew how much it hurt. And then Sherlock, was he with her? Was he hurt? Was he comforting her? It was all very frustrating.

The worst part were the questions. They were all made for Sherlock Holmes. They kept asking them over and over again. "Do you know a John Watson?" "Are you in a relationship with him?" "Does he know where you are?" "How do you make those deductions, you freak of nature?" Nothing he could answer. They still hadn't asked about the "Silence will fall" line though. He was expecting them to. Silence will fall when the question is asked. And it is a question that could destroy the universe single-handedly. This was a question he didn't want the answer to. But, whatever happens, he will be okay. On the other hand, the human race won't. They can't recover from something like that. Silence will fall.

Many hours passed, leaving the Doctor a bloody and tired mess and the Winchester boys frustrated.

"Dean, can I see you outside?" The taller one asked in a deep voice. Dean shot him a confused glance, but started to follow Sam out of the interrogation chamber. The Doctor sighed in relief, they would be gone for a moment. But then he remembered. He was sitting next to a monster. His stomach fell and his body doubled over with fear. He needed to know what he... it... was. Although he didn't like it, he had to find out.

"What... What are you?" The Doctor asked, delirium slurring his words.

"Oh, never heard of a demon, have you? The name's Crowley, King of Hell."

The Doctor had never felt fear like this before. He felt dizzy, stars clouding his vision, streaks of light flashing around the dark room. A demon... Crowley is a demon, and he is locked in a room with him. He had heard terrible lure about them, but never seen one. He needed to get out of here, and at any cost.


	6. Chapter 6

"I... I don't know man. We've tried every spell and precaution in the book... this guy is not a monster."

"Oh shut up Sammy. You heard what he said. He knew us! We have to find a way to make this guy crack."

"Well, we could throw him into the room with his girlfriend and that other guy. Maybe put them under surveillance for a few days. See what happens."

"Yeah, sounds good... What if this guy is just another human?"

"Dean- he isn't. You heard what he said. Plus he knows everything about anyone's lives just by looking at them. Sherlock isn't safe. We will keep him with the other two."

Sam and Dean were getting tired. 8 hours and the guy didn't crack. Dean sighed and opened the door to the chamber.

"Back for more boys?" Crowley teased.

"You want another blade in the shoulder?" Sam spat.

"Big talk for a moose." Crowley chuckled, a deep throaty sound.

Dean strode over to the Doctor, and untied him with swift movements. The Doctor was shocked. They were letting him go? "Don't get too excited," Dean said in a deep voice,"we're leaving you with that girlfriend of yours and the other dude." The Doctor was relieved. He would rather be with Rose than free of this never-ending hell without her.  
The Doctor stood up, but then fell back down. His leg. He couldn't move. He cursed his leg and tried to stand up again, but to no avail. He was on the floor within seconds.

"Yeah... we got a guy for that." Dean muttered. "Cas!" he yelled, and within seconds a man appeared in the room. He was tall, wore a trenchcoat, had bright blue eyes, and brown hair that looked quite like the Doctor's. He walked over to the Doctor and rested his hand on his forehead. The Doctor was very confused, but suddenly he felt no pain. None at all. It was so relieving. No pain. He felt... good. His leg was okay. He checked, nothing but blood. No wound... What just happened? Castiel turned and stood beside Dean, their bodies touching. That meant Dean trusted this guy... He was good. The Doctor tried to stand up, and to his surprise, standing came with ease. He looked around the room, confused. He had seen enough for one day. "Take me to Rose, I need to see her." Castiel nodded and led him down a hallway, leaving Sam and Dean with Crowley. They made many turns and made their way to another chamber that looked quite like the one he had just been in. Castiel looked very troubled.

"I'm... I'm sorry about this." He said, pain entwining with shyness through his soft voice. His eyes were sincere, and that made the Doctor feel better. He opened the door, shoved the Doctor in, and closed it.

A few moments passed, and the lights turned on in the room with a soft buzz. The Doctor saw Rose and Sherlock tied up in chairs, blood soaking the floor. It seemed to be coming from Rose's leg. He ran over to help her. He briskly untied her, his long fingers doing the job easily. He tossed the rope aside and pulled her into his arms. She was crying so much. He didn't like to see her cry. He buried his face in her hair, smelling her strawberry-scented golden locks. He rubbed her back, and squeezed her so tight she must have been out of breath. They hugged for what seemed like an eternity to Sherlock. He was still tied up after all.

"No, really, I quite enjoy being tied up. You two lovebirds take your time." Sherlock said with a sarcastic tone and an eye roll to finish it off. The Doctor sighed and pulled away from Rose to help Sherlock. He untied him and Sherlock got up and stretched his legs. The Doctor hurried back over to Rose embracing her once more. Rose got out of her chair and crashed to the ground still in his arms. She was crying even more. The pair lied on the ground, laced into each other, covered in blood for the rest of the night until sunlight streamed through the small window in their cell.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose felt safe. Even though she was trapped in a room designed for torture, she felt... safe. She knew that in the arms of the Doctor, her best friend, her everything, she was going to be okay. She buried her face in his collarbone, inhaling the  
tangy scent of blood and sweat, laced with his signature smell of mint leaves. She loved him. Every bit of him. She was safe.

The Doctor felt like he needed to protect her. At all costs. Resting his chin on her head, he felt an overwhelming sense of ownership. Like she was his most prized possession in a room full of bullies threatening to take it from him. He loved her. Every bit of her. He was her protector.

While Sherlock, on the other hand, was busy in his mind palace, trying to ignore the obvious lovefest in front of him. He wanted John. He wished John was with him. His best, and only, friend. He was bored to tears with all the waiting. He wished that door would open and they could all leave.

As if on cue, the door opened with a loud squeak and the sound of metal grinding against metal. The trenchcoated man. With the blue eyes. Sherlock stood up, rage intense like a fire in his ice cold eyes. He prepared his fist for the young man's face. "It's okay." Castiel whispered, moving towards the still-injured Rose. He was going to heal her. He rested his hand on her face and within an instant, her pain was gone. Before she could react, the man flushed and turned around and locked the door once more. Rose fainted, the surprise too much for her. The Doctor held her in his arms, speechless. Maybe that man was good. Maybe he was going to help them. One could only hope.

The Doctor brushed Rose's hair out of her eyes, and planted a quick kiss on her cheekbone. Sherlock was awestruck, backing into the wall with such force he crashed into the ground, jaw slack. What just happened? Was that man some sort of healer? It was all behind his comprehension. And he hated that.

The door opened once more. It was Dean. Sam stood across the way, his face stony and emotionless. "Alright, we have good news." Dean mocked, laughter threatening to break his fearsome appearance. "We're going to let one of you go."

Sherlock and the Doctor exchanged a long look. The Doctor clutched the still lifeless Rose to his chest, taking in the news. One of them could go. But the other two...

"What about the other two?" Sherlock inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"They stay here, we have plans for them."

Plans? What did he mean?

"Which one of us leaves?" the Doctor asked, true curiosity shining through the rough-edged sound of his voice.

"The girl."

The Doctor sighed in relief, lolling his head back. She was going to be okay. But... they might hurt her.

"Why are you only letting one go?" he asked.

Dean shrugged, "Fair play."

And with that he shut the door and left in soft silence.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam and Dean stared at each other, and left the room, door wide open, without saying a word. The Doctor took that as his cue to leave. He got out of the chair, and ran for the exit, not looking back. He bolted through the door and stepped outside. He cursed at the sunlight, for his eyes hadn't adjusted. He ran through the forest surrounding the building, and ran until he found a way back to Sherlock's flat. He burst through the unlocked door, up the stairs, and into the flat. He saw Rose curled up into a ball on the ground, crying. Sherlock was next to John on a couch, leaning against his shoulder. He ran up to Rose, and squeezed her tight. She was shocked. He was okay. She started to sob. She pulled away, only to see the gash on his collarbone. This just made her sob even more.

"I love you Doctor." she whispered into his neck.

"Oh Rose, I love you too..." he murmured back, and planted a quick kiss on her neck.

And then he woke up. He was lying on his bed in the TARDIS. Was that it? A bad dream? Was Rose okay? He hopped out of bed, wearing nothing but sweatpants and socks, and sprinted to her room. He had to make sure she was okay. Was that really all a dream? His mind raced. He made it to her room and burst open the door. She was asleep. Peacefully. He glanced at the clock in her room. 1:57 am. He looked at the mirror in search of the gash on his collarbone. Nothing. Rose started to stir, and woke up. He forgot she was a light sleeper.

"Doctor...?" she whispered, half asleep.

"Sorry Rose." he blushed "Bad dream. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Rose smiled softly, and motioned for him to come closer. He sat down on the edge of her bed, still overwhelmingly sleepy.

"When I was a girl," she started, "my mother used to come lay in my bed when I had bad dreams. she would stay with me all night. It helped me sleep."

The Doctor chuckled and laid back, his back resting on the headboard. His hand seeked out Rose's under the sea of blankets. He gave her hand a squeeze. "Rose...?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Doctor". She smiled again, making the Doctor feel safe. The Doctor bent down and placed an icy kiss upon her warm lips. He sighed and brushed her hair out of her eyes, kissing her ear as he did so. He felt safe.

It was all just a dream. Sam, Dean, Sherlock, Crowley, everything. He was okay. He laid down fully on the bed, and laid an arm over Rose. They stayed like that the rest of the night.

At about 7:30, the phone rang, waking the Doctor up. He quickly kissed the back of Rose's neck, (who was still sound asleep) and got up to answer it.

"Hello?" he answered, sleep clouding his voice.

"Hello Doctor. Long time no see. It's Sherlock Holmes. I found a case for you... it might be alien. Black eyes, place smelled of sulfur, definitely your kind of thing. Come check it out."


End file.
